Punch A Hole In A Mountain
by Tawny The Disturbed
Summary: "Jeez Dwayne, who piddled in your cornflakes?" Dwayne...is...PEEVED. A funny little oneshot involving the four Lost Boys. Rated T for a little bad language and just to be safe.


**Just a little amusing oneshot idea I got while watching The Lost Boys before I left for school yesterday morning. I couldn't get it out of my head so I just had to write it!**

**My usual disclaimer, I don't own The Lost Boys...if I did the Bloodsucking Brady Bunch would have existed. XDD **

* * *

Paul rolled his shoulders, trying to rid himself of the prickling he could feel at his back. He tried to concentrate on the nearly impossible yet amusingly fun task of eating rice with chopsticks.

Marko reached back and scratched at his shoulder blade with a plastic fork uncomfortably.

David took his cigarette from his lips and let out a smooth stream of smoke with a sigh from where he sat in his chair. "_Dwayne_." He tapped the ashes off his cigarette and spoke dully as he lifted it back to his mouth, "Will you quit with it the bloodlust? You're making the hairs on the back of my neck stick up."

Paul and Marko looked over their shoulders at where their Native American brother in blood sat on the couch in the back.

He hadn't touched his spicy chicken and he was wearing a stone cold expression that said he was ready to punch a hole in a mountain.

Not that Paul and Marko didn't appreciate Dwayne's knack for intimidating fury, especially when they were on the hunt ripping apart some intoxicated gang of idiots out after dark who thought that nothing bad could ever happen to them, but they were starting to get a little nervous.

Marko rubbed at his tingling scalp and asked, "Jeez Dwayne, who pissed in your cornflakes?"

Dwayne didn't answer, nor even glance at the angelic-faced blonde.

Paul exchanged glances with Marko, passing a grain of rice he'd managed to snatch into his mouth. They glanced at David, knowing that he was getting annoyed. David took a long drag, and turned his head slightly not quite looking over his shoulder, "For fuck's sake, Dwayne, what the hell is wrong with you?"

Dwayne finally growled, "Nobody – _ever_ – says – my – _name_."

David lowered his eyebrows, his face twisting with questioning, "_What_?"

Dwayne hissed, "In the movie…nobody – fucking – says – my – _name_."

Paul asked, "Our movie?"

Dwayne ground his teeth.

Marko frowned.

David cocked an eyebrow.

Dwayne jumped to his feet, "Nobody would ever know my name if they watched the movie. Nobody says my name! Ever! Not once! They said everyone else's name! Not mine!"

Marko shook his head, standing up and going over to the couch, "No, they had to have."

"Nope! Nobody does! I don't even have an alias in the movie! I'm just the dark haired vampire! My name is never mentioned!" Dwayne spat.

Paul stood, shaking his head and going over to the TV. "But they had to have at least once." He flicked on the TV and popped in The Lost Boys in the player. "I know they had to have."

Marko sat on the couch, a quizzical look on his face, "Yeah, somebody had to have said it…"

David was sitting with his head leaned back against his chair. He blew a smoke ring, "How long has this been buggin' you huh, Dwayne?" He blew out a long stream of smoke.

"The past twenty-three years! Soon to be twenty-four!" Dwayne said through his teeth, his fists clenching, his knuckles turning white.

David snorted, lifting his cigarette back to his lips.

Dwayne lowered his eyebrows, "It's not funny!"  
Paul jumped back and sat on the couch as the movie started to play. "Okay." Marko looked at him, "I coulda sworn at least somebody said it," Paul nodded, "I know." Dwayne flopped down on the couch beside them, crossing his arms, "Nobody does!"

Marko waved a hand, "Shh! Just watch the movie, we'll find a part where somebody," "Have you not been listening? Nobody says my name! I've watched the movie a trillion and one times! I've spent long hours searching the goddamned movie! My name isn't in it!"

Paul slapped Dwayne's arm with the back of his hand, "Shh!" Dwayne retaliated by punching Paul hard in the brachium. "OW!" Paul exclaimed, grabbing his arm that now felt like a noodle.

Marko waved his hand, "Be quiet guys."

David shook his head, and flicked his cigarette. He got up from his chair, and went over to the couch and sat comfortably on the arm, tucking his hands into his pockets.

* * *

_"all the damn vampires…"_

The Lost Boys watched as the shocked faces of the humans faded into darkness. Paul's eyebrows were raised. One of Marko's eyes were narrowed and one eyebrow was cocked. Dwayne still looked like he was ready to punch a hole in a mountain. David's arrogant smirk was apparent.

Paul was the first to speak, "Wow…"

Marko was next, "Damn…"

Paul shook his head in awe, "It wasn't _anywhere_ in the movie…"

David crossed his arms and chuckled in amusement. "Well ain't that a big deflation to your ego, you nameless _extra_." Dwayne closed his eyes, "Fuck you, David."

There was a moment of silence.

Marko pointed, "Hey, your name's in the _credits_."

David threw back his head and cackled.

* * *

**Watch the movie! I've watched it more than Dwayne has! I know for a fact that it mentions his name nowherez! **


End file.
